


Home

by Sanae_Prime



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, o eso espero vaya, pero spoiler gordo, post capítulo 18, spoiler si no has visto hasta el 18, triste pero bonico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: El hogar está donde tienes el corazón. Para ella, el hogar era tanto el bosque donde se había criado como cualquier lugar donde estuvieran ellas tres. Y Vistra volvería al hogar. Lo había prometido.Songfic con la canción "Home", de la banda sonora de RWBY.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> "Home" es obra de Jeff y Casey Lee Williams. Última oportunidad para daros la vuelta y no comeros unos cuantos spoilers si no habéis llegado al capítulo 18 de Mesa de Arpías. Si habéis llegado, adelante, pasen, vean... ¿y lloren?

_Hush your cries_

_Close your eyes_

_Stay with me_

_Let’s just dream_

_Quietly_

_Of what might be_

A la orilla del lago, con Lyrial metida aún en el agua y ellas tres en tierra pero cerca, habían estado hablando de las cosas que harían cuando volviese. Nadie lloraba en ese momento, nadie se destrozaba los puños contra un desafortunado árbol, no había abrazos apretados, ni siquiera estaban en contacto físico unas con otras. Pero aun así, las cuatro lo sentían. Una tensión escondida en el ambiente, como si una maraña de hilos invisibles las uniera y Vistra se estuviese agarrando a ellos con todas sus fuerzas. O tal vez era Lyrial la que tiraba de la maraña. Puede que incluso fuese Taliran. O quizás era Seren. La verdad, Seren tenía muchas papeletas de ser la que se aferraba a los hilos de forma desesperada.

Aunque lo más probable era que fuesen todas a la vez, porque ninguna deseaba su partida.

El rato que les quedaba juntas lo aprovecharon lo mejor que pudieron, pese a la sombra que les pesaba a todas en el corazón. Hablar de lo que harían cuando volviese le dio algo de esperanza para mirar a un futuro que hasta ese momento lo único que le inspiraba era angustia y ansiedad, un futuro por el que no quería pasar pero que a aquellas alturas ya era inevitable.

_Calm your fear_

_I’ll be near_

_To you, I’ll cling_

_Rest, my friend_

_Time can mend_

_Many things_

El frasco con la sangre en polvo de Lyrial lo llevaba siempre a mano, protegido en uno de los bolsillos rígidos que colgaban de su cinturón. Quién iba a decirle hacía unos años que se iba a sentir más segura e iba a dormir mejor solo con saber que podía llamar a una elfa, _precisamente a una elfa_, sin más dificultad que encontrar una fuente de agua limpia donde verter un polvillo de color oscuro.

Recordaba las palabras de Lyrial a la orilla del lago. Lo poco y lo mucho que comprendía la situación, la resignación ante la certeza de que Vistra iba a irse. Y aun así, Lyrial también transmitía otra certeza. La certeza de que Vistra pasaría la prueba, aunque no supiera cuánto podía tardar, y volvería sana y salva. Para Lyrial no era una cuestión de si lo haría o no, sino de cuánto tiempo pasaría.

Quién iba a decirle hacía unos años que la fe de una elfa en su persona iba a infundirle tantos ánimos.

_I don’t know the answers_

_Tomorrow’s still unknown_

_But I can make this promise_

_You won’t be alone_

En el mismo bolsillo e igual de protegida guardaba la moneda de Taliran con la pequeña urraca grabada. De vez en cuando la oía tintinear contra el cristal del frasco, y cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar mirar en derredor y preguntarse si allí, en aquel remoto lugar, había alguien a quien pudiera entregársela llegado el caso.

Por el camino había visto algún que otro establecimiento con el emblema de la urraca. No había dicho nada, pero se los anotó todos mentalmente por lo que pudiera ocurrir. También se había cruzado, en muy raras ocasiones pero lo había hecho, con gente que llevaba más o menos escondido el mismo símbolo. Incluso allí, en aquel “campamento” dejado de las manos del Pentagrama, seguía fijándose todos los días en cada persona que veía por si encontraba a alguien más.

Aún no estaba segura de si era buena idea recurrir a la moneda en caso de que necesitase ayuda. Taliran no había sido especialmente clara con qué había detrás de ese símbolo y del nombre de la “urraca pequeña”, pero conociéndola como la conocía, era casi seguro que hubiese actividades de dudosa legalidad por medio. Aun así, se sentía un poco menos sola cuando oía ese tintineo y recordaba que en caso de necesidad podía recurrir a ella.

Quién iba a decirle hacía unos años que la red de contactos de una bardo con historial delictivo iba a hacerla sentir más segura.

_I don’t know where we should go_

_Just feeling further from our goal_

_I don’t know, what path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I’m with you I’m at home_

_Yes, I know that when I’m with you I’m at home_

El pedazo de la lista de Seren no hacía ruido ni pesaba, así que de vez en cuando hurgaba en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Era áspero, como las manos llenas de callos de la genasi, las mismas manos que cuando la habían abrazado parecían no querer soltarla jamás.

Había visto la frustración en sus ojos, la rabia por no haber podido evitar que se marchara. Compartía ambos sentimientos aunque no los exteriorizase tanto, pero también sabía que la frustración de Seren no venía solo de su partida. La monja llevaba ya tiempo acumulando reveses, igual que la propia Vistra. Ambas se habían embarcado en una aventura con objetivos muy distintos, pero ninguna de las dos se veía más cerca de cumplirlos cuando se habían despedido. Vistra sentía que en lugar de avanzar había retrocedido en Est-Erion, con el misterio del asesino a medio resolver y sus nuevos antecedentes penales en los archivos del Imperio. Y el camino que tenía delante no había hecho sino volverse cada vez más incierto desde entonces.

Seren entendía eso, porque ella también había sentido ese retroceso en su propio camino. Quizás por eso habían acabado conectando tan bien pese a ser tan distintas. Al final, pese a sus diferencias, se entendían entre ellas, encajaban bien entre sí. Quizás por eso había llegado a sentirse tan a gusto en su compañía.

Quién iba a decirle hacía unos años que una persona a la que había conocido hacía tan poco iba a hacerle sentir como si estuviera en casa, aun estando en una ciudad tan lejos del bosque que consideraba su hogar.

_There’s a quiet place_

_In my embrace_

_A haven of safety where_

_I’ll dry your tears_

_Shelter here_

_In my care_

Lejos de allí, muy lejos del dichoso “campamento”, Lyrial iba sentada en uno de los carros en los que transportaban la miel. Mientras los bueyes tiraban con parsimonia de la mercancía, se dejó llevar por el traqueteo del vehículo y pensó, como tantas veces últimamente, en Vistra.

Estaba atenta, siempre atenta a si se producía su llamada, aunque esperando que no sucediera. Si Vistra no la llamaba, eso quería decir que no la necesitaba y que estaba bien, y Lyrial se quedaba más tranquila. Pero si algún día sucedía, si la enana precisaba de su ayuda, Lyrial estaría allí para ella, y para su familia, y para cualquier otra persona que lo necesitase. Los protegería a todos, incluso si tenía que pedir catorce permisos, incluso si tenía que idear algún complejo sistema para que pudiesen entrar en el templo sin ahogarse. Si Vistra y los suyos necesitaban un santuario en el que refugiarse, Lyrial los acogería con los brazos abiertos.

Lo había prometido.

_But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all_

Taliran dirigía el primer carro, manejándose con las riendas bastante bien para la experiencia que tenía en ello. Tras hacer girar con éxito al primer buey para esquivar un enorme socavón en el camino casi imposible de evitar se encontró preguntándose qué diría Vistra si la viera apañarse tan bien con los animales. Puede que no dijese nada, pero tal vez se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Aunque fuese solo un poquito. El día que le había enseñado cómo despellejar un oso-lechuza en el Bosque de la Muerte lo había visto: una ligera expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de la exploradora al comprobar que Taliran hacía un buen trabajo pese a ser una _urbanita_.

Desde que comenzasen sus investigaciones en Est-Erion, Vistra siempre había estado ahí, de un modo u otro. Aunque fuese para echarle un sermón por su última jugada, o para intentar meterla en vereda con una amenaza nada velada. Incluso cuando la propia Tali reconocía (en su fuero interno, nunca en voz alta) que algo no le había salido bien y eso había afectado a las demás. Incluso tras el juicio en el que se había visto envuelta en buena parte por las acciones de Tali. Incluso tras la perfecta oportunidad de marcharse por su cuenta al volver del Bosque de la Muerte, Vistra había seguido allí.

Por eso, cuando Vistra necesitase una mano extra, un apoyo, un hilo del que tirar en caso de emergencia, Taliran se aseguraría de que lo tuviera.

Lo había prometido.

_I don’t know where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don’t know what path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I’m with you I’m at home_

_Yes I know that when I’m with you I’m at home_

Seren caminaba unos metros por delante del carro en ese momento, pero como su paso era más rápido que el de los bueyes, iba y venía de la vanguardia a la retaguardia de vez en cuando, dando vueltas alrededor de los carros y echando una ojeada al camino y al resto de sus ocupantes. Los puños aún le dolían un poco, pero era un dolor familiar. Estaba acostumbrada y sabía que se pasaría, y además había sido por una buena causa.

Se pasó una mano por el lado rapado de su cabeza de forma distraída. De vez en cuando, en cuanto Parla se cansaba de hablar, los pensamientos de la genasi se iban con Vistra, como ahora. La echaba de menos. Extrañaba su compañía, sus gestos callados pero cercanos, como invitarla a comer pastelitos en Est-Erion o hacer la compra para todas por su cuenta. Extrañaba la conexión que había desarrollado con ella, la sensación de que aunque no terminase de avanzar al menos no estaba sola, al menos tenía a alguien a su lado que la entendía. Extrañaba la sensación de que incluso si no estaba segura de ir por el camino correcto, era un camino que no recorría sola.

Seguía sintiéndose frustrada por no haber podido impedir que el condenado elfo se llevase a Vistra. Por debajo de esa frustración había otra más, la del misterio sin resolver que habían dejado en Est-Erion, la de haber empezado a hacer una gran buena acción buscando al asesino pero dejándola sin completar al no aclarar del todo qué había pasado, y lo que era peor, haciendo unas cuantas malas acciones en el proceso. La meditación ayudaba a aliviar esa frustración, pero de vez en cuando salía a la luz de todas formas. Era una mala racha, a veces le pasaba, al día siguiente sería mejor, eso se decía a sí misma. Al fin y al cabo aún le quedaban Lyrial y Taliran, con las que había llegado a sentirse como en casa estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Aun así, se habría sentido más como en casa con Vistra a su lado, con la persona que mejor la entendía de aquel extraño equipo. De verdad que la echaba de menos. Aun así, confiaría en ella. Sus caminos volverían a cruzarse más adelante, mucho más adelante, cuando ambas hubiesen avanzado muchísimo. Para entonces, Seren habría añadido un montón de buenas acciones a su lista, y la mejor de todas ellas sería para Vistra.

Lo había prometido.

_Yes I know that when I’m with you I’m at home._

Lejos de todo aquello que podía considerar su hogar, Vistra apretó el puño en torno al bolsillo de cuero reforzado donde guardaba un frasco con sangre en polvo, una moneda de cobre con una urraca grabada, y un pequeño pedazo de una larga lista de buenas acciones. Volvería a su hogar.

Lo había prometido.

Y las promesas no se rompen.


End file.
